


Joining in the Fun

by Shybugbatty



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, but if you're really squeamish about that then be careful, not meant to be underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shybugbatty/pseuds/Shybugbatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the idea came up in the first place is something Dick doesn’t know about, and probably doesn’t want to know about. Yet somehow, either Tim or Bruce had asked the other and now all three of them were in Bruce’s big bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining in the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Tim's age is never stated so you can imagine him at any age you wish. When I wrote it, I didn't mean to make anyone underage.
> 
> Cross posted to my tumblr (ShyBugBatty) and archived under my 'my writing' works.

              How the idea came up in the first place is something Dick doesn't know about, and probably doesn't want to know about. Yet somehow, either Tim or Bruce had asked the other and now all three of them were in Bruce’s big bed. Weather Tim asked Bruce or Bruce asked Tim didn’t seem to matter anymore. In here Bruce was the Master. He controlled everything and even if it was Tim’s idea, he wasn’t going to be leading tonight.

                But Tim doesn’t seem to understand the rules like Dick does. Dick waits for Bruce’s orders – weather spoken out loud or not – and lets him take control. Tim on the other hand waits only a few moments before becoming impatient and asking to kiss Bruce.

                Bruce smirks but agrees and allows Tim to make the first move. The teen’s lips press hesitantly against Bruce’s for a long moment before he becomes more aggressive. Dick watches and waits, face flushing as they kiss. He sits at the edge of the bed with his fists clenched waiting.

                “Now kiss Dick.” Bruce’s voice is low when he gives the order to Tim. The boy eagerly agrees and climbs into Dick’s lap, already raising his face expectantly.

                Dick looks at Bruce for a second first. He gets a smile and nod in return. It’s alright then. So Dick lowers his lips to Tim’s. He tastes sweet. Tim isn’t exactly experienced but he’s trying hard. He whimpers softly into Dick’s mouth and clutches at his shoulders. Dick finds himself smiling and holding him in place, slipping his tongue into Tim’s mouth and making his noises come out more forcefully. Finally Bruce stops them and they pull apart.

                “This is your night Tim.” He says. “Tell us what you want.”

                So it was Tim’s idea then. The thought of his little brother asking Bruce for a threesome makes him laugh softly. Not, of course, that he’s opposed to the idea. Otherwise he wouldn’t be here.

                “I – well…” Tim is suddenly shy and his face flushes. Even so, his eyes linger on Dick. What he wants is obvious and Dick smirks.

                “Do you want to fuck me, Little Brother?” He purrs. Tim turns bright red and nods wordlessly. Dick crawls closer to him and presses a kiss against his neck. “And what is Bruce supposed to do?”

                “I don’t…” Tim hesitates.

                “Do you want to be taken tonight too? Or do you want to be on top?” Dick murmurs.

                “Top.” He squeaks.

                Dick laughs and kisses him quickly. Then he turns to look over his shoulder at Bruce, waiting for the orders. Now that Bruce knows what Tim wants, it’s likely he has a plan. He always has plans. And when they’re in the bedroom, those are the plans Dick likes best.

                “If Tim wants to top I think we should get you ready, Dick.” Bruce says, gesturing Dick towards him. “Go get your collar.”

                “Collar?” Tim squeaks.

                Dick grins and slips out of bed. He goes into their toy drawer and picks out the worn leather collar that he and Bruce use regularly. He also grabs lube, condoms, and a few toys just in case. He places them all on the side of the bed and waits for Bruce.

                “Good boy.” Bruce murmurs softly. He takes the collar and locks it onto place around Dick’s neck with a gentle kiss and soothing touches. Then he turns to Tim. “What should we start with?”

                The boy only looks more worried now that all the toys are on the bed. It’s amusing and adorable to see his confusion. “I – well – he…” He flushes, unable to look at Dick. “You said he has a great mouth.”

                Bruce chuckles and nods. He gestures and Tim comes to sit at the edge of the bed. Already knowing what to do, Dick kneels down. Tim’s eyes go wide when he finally sees Dick up close. Dick’s face is flushed slightly and his eyes are glittering eagerly. Up close, Tim can see the perfect panes of Dick’s body that he’s been dreaming of for months. He can see the dimple in Dick’s cheek when he smiles and the soft hair and the long neck that bears the collar.

                The first touch to Tim’s cock makes him squeak. He’s already dangerously hard. His thoughts had been running wild before they even started, and now everything has intensified tenfold. His mouth is wide open and his eyes glazed as he stares at Dick and the way he slowly starts worshiping his cock.

                Behind him Bruce is speaking, pointing out what’s going on. “He’s going to suck you, Tim. He’s taking you all the way.” The words are a hidden command which Dick eagerly follows. He deep throats Tim, chuckling internally at the moan he receives. It’s nice. Bruce is quiet even with sex and hearing the appreciative sounds from Tim is welcome.

                “You like that Tim?”

                “Y-yes. Oh god yes.” Tim whimpers. His hands flex at his sides until Bruce guides them to Dick’s hair where they twist and clench eagerly.

                “His tongue is moving over your head… sucking… down and up…” Bruce guides them through until Tim’s moans began getting too loud.

                Dick pulls off without waiting for an order and kisses the head of Tim’s cock. “Easy, Timmy. We won’t hurt you.”

                “I know.” Tim said quickly. He shivers though and his hands automatically go to cover himself.

                Bruce smirks and tilts Dick’s chin up. “Come here.”

                In an instant Dick is in his lap, kissing him eagerly and rocking against him. Unlike them, Bruce can hide his own feelings so easily, but now Bruce allows Dick to break him out of the resolve. He sucks Dick’s tongue into his mouth and squeezes at his ass. They continue a battle for dominance which Dick intentionally loses – not that he really ever wins anyway.

                Behind them, Tim is making little whale like noises and attempting to muffle them against his arm. Dick laughs as he looks at him. “Eager, little brother?” he asks.

                Tim nods again, flushing once more. It’s adorable. Enough so that Dick slips from Bruce’s grasp to kiss him. Tim groans into the kiss and clutches at Dick’s shoulders.

                “Hands and knees Dick. If you’re going to fuck him Tim, you’ll need to prepare him.” Bruce says. He pulls them apart and guides Dick into position. He’s trembling now with anticipation. He can tell Bruce is finally taking over. His voice has changed to somewhere between Bruce and Batman and the orders come easier now.

                “One finger first.” Bruce murmurs. He’s kneeling just behind Tim as the teen lubes up his hand and nervously sticks the first into Dick’s quivering hole. They both gasp as it happens and Dick eagerly thrusts back. One finger isn’t much at all for him and he’s already so hard – he doesn’t want to wait. Tim begins to pump him and Dick whimpers in delight.

                There’s a loud wet sound behind him and he strains to see. “Dick.” the warning in Bruce’s voice makes him freeze but he still pouts in frustration. The sounds continue and Dick knows they’re kissing. He hears Tim moan as Bruce bites into his collar and the finger stutters in him when Bruce starts pinching his nipples.

                “ _Please_.” Dick begs softly for anything and everything.

                “Another finger.” Bruce agrees and Tim complies. The kissing continues but now Bruce is also guiding Tim to press kisses and touches along Dick’s body. As the fingers work his ass, Tim gently bites his butt. Kisses are pressed against his back and chest. Bruce moves so that he’s in front of Dick and rubs soothing touches into his shoulders as Dick trembles.

                It’s not asked or even implied, but Dick wants to, so he sucks Bruce into his mouth. He earns a moan in response from both men and it makes Dick smirk. “Cheeky boy.” Bruce hums and runs his hands through Dick’s dark locks. Dick hums his agreement and bobs his head.

                “God Bruce. He’s…” Tim shudders. “He’s amazing.”

                “I know.”

                “When you said… I didn’t realize…”

                So maybe it was Bruce’s idea. At this point Dick honestly doesn’t care. He’s more aroused than he’s been in a long time. He’s with two people he loves and they’re pleasuring him and completely focused on him alone. It’s more than he can ask for and he doesn’t care one bit.

                “Add another finger, Tim.” Bruce orders. When Tim pushes his third finger in, Bruce thrusts into Dick’s throat. He groans and so does Dick. Dick scrambles for purchase on Bruce’s legs instead of the bed so he can take him easier. Behind them Tim is once more doing the whale noises which would make Dick laugh if he wasn’t so deep into his headspace.

                The fingers inside him are twisting and pulling and sizzoring. He’s more than well enough prepared, but he doesn’t complain. The thought doesn’t even occur to him. His body begs well enough though and soon Bruce pulls out of his mouth.

                “Lay down, Tim. Dick, come here.” Once again Dick crawls his way to Bruce’s side. His face is captured in two big hands. “You’re going to fuck yourself hard on Tim. We’re going to watch as you fuck yourself on his cock.”

                Dick shudders harshly but nods eagerly.

                “Jesus.” Tim gasps. He positions his cock and waits. His eyes are wide when Dick crawls over him and slowly lowers himself down, moaning wantonly. Tim’s eyes are blown and he screeches. “God. Oh god. Dick….”

                Once Dick is completely seated, Bruce holds his hips still until Tim groans out “go on!”

                “Tell him what to do, Tim.” Bruce orders lowly.

                “Fuck.”

                Bruce chuckles. “Tim?” The boy’s eyes are wide though and it’s obvious that’s all their getting for the moment. So he turns to Dick. “What do you want, Dick?”

                “Fuck me.” He gasps out. “Oh god, fuck me Tim. Hard. Fast.”

                Tim moans and tosses his head. “Yes.”

                A grin spreads across Dick’s mouth. “Do you want me to fuck myself on you, little brother? Do you want me to impale myself over and over on you? Squeeze around you?”

                “Yes! Yes, Dick! Please!”

                “Then go on.” Bruce says with a slap to Dick’s ass. He squeaks and jerks his hips. Both he and Tim yelp at the movement. Bruce takes hold of Dick’s hips and begins to guide him, setting the relentless pace. He throws himself into it, groaning high and loud as Tim’s cock presses inside him. It fills him up and every last bit of the thrust catches his prostrate for just a second. It makes him shake and sweat. Soon his pace is wobbling and he’s getting so aroused that he can barely move himself.

                “Oh god. God… Yes Tim. Fuck me. Yes.” A litany of words spring from his lips. He’s only aware of his shaking ass being fucked raw. A part of his mind hears the praises that Bruce is whispering, the moans and groans of Tim, and even the soft touches Bruce is giving them both. But most of him is focused on the pleasure he’s getting. He’s not sure how long he can hold out.

                But then there’s a hand tugging roughly on his collar, bringing him back to attention. “You don’t cum until I tell you, boy.” Bruce growls. “Can you do that?”

                “Ye-yes… I think. I … Bruce.” He shudders hard and his hips falter. Tim’s hands grasp at his skin, surely enough to leave a bruise.

                “Harder.” Tim begs. “Harder Dick. Please. I’m so close. Please.”

                “Do it, Dick.” Bruce breaths against his skin.

                He obeys. He always obeys. Now he’s back mostly into his rhythm. His mind is still cloudy but he has enough wits to keep thrusting, slower but deeper.

                “Tim… Tim fill me up. Fill me up, Little Brother.”

                “Yes.” Tim’s eyelids close. “Yes – I – ah – Dick – Bruce… ah!” He screams and his hips piston up, meeting Dick’s thrust and Dick cries out too, barely able to keep from orgasming himself. Tim’s cum splashes into his ass and they’re frozen as Tim does so.

                Then Tim sinks into the bed, spent. Dick however is still shaking. He’s on the very edge. He needs it. But not until he has Bruce.

                “Good boys.” Bruce praises. He pulls Dick off and lays him down. He’ll take care of the rest. Dick smiles up at him and Bruce’s own smile is tender. He gives Dick a surprisingly chaste kiss before pushing himself into his spent ass.

                Bruce is rough. He’s hard and restless. He pulls Dick’s legs up until he’s practically bent in half. Dick’s so close. His ass is spazaming, clenching and unclenching like mad. Bruce has great control, but even he is breaking.

                It’s not surprising that Dick comes first. He arches until his back is off the bed and lets out a wail. His fingers dig into Bruce’s shoulders and he sobs as he coats their chests with semen. Bruce’s lips find his and through the haze Dick manages to squeeze himself around Bruce until he brings Bruce over the edge as well.

                The two stay that way for a long moment. They’re both panting with exertion. A soft smile spreads across Dick’s face and he touches Bruce’s cheek. Bruce turns to kiss his palm. Then he pulls out carefully and kisses Dick again.

                “Oh – wow. Just… wow.” Tim’s murmuring words absently, eyes the size of saucers as he watches them.

                Bruce grins at him and kisses his head as he leaves bed to get some towels.

                “Man, Dick that was just…” Tim trails off. Dick still hasn’t moved. He’s laying there, absolutely exhausted with his eyes drifting shut and still shuddering though the aftershocks.

                “Bruce? Is he ok? Did we hurt him?” Tim asks, his voice rising in octaves.

                “He’s fine.” Bruce promises. He hands Tim a towel and then proceeds to clean Dick off. The process is punctuated with praises and soft kisses. Dick hums softly and cards his fingers through Bruce’s hair.

                “Love you.” He slurs out.

                “You too.” Bruce promises with a kiss.

                Dick rolls over and snakes an arm around Tim’s stomach. “Love you Timmy.”

                “You too.” Tim repeats and squeezes his hand.

                Bruce smiles at his birds and cleans off the bed. Absently Dick realizes that they didn’t get to use any toys. He voices his thoughts and Bruce laughs outright. “Later, Dickie.”

                “Later?” Tim squeaks as if he can’t imagine that this could possibly happen again.

                Dick kisses his stomach. “Yes please.”

                Tim chokes and Bruce chuckles again. “Much later. Bedtime now.” He guides them both under the covers. As soon as he’s in bed, Dick wraps himself bodily around Bruce, arms and legs tangled around him. He lifts his head for a kiss, which he gets. Bruce undoes the collar and stares into his eyes. Words are passed through the look that neither needs to say.

                “Goodnight.” Dick whispers after a long moment.

                “’night.” Tim mumbles. He curls around Dick’s back and presses his face against his shoulder. Bruce tugs them both a little closer and grumbles out his own goodnights. Dick smiles and breaths out a soft little sigh of content. In the end it didn’t matter whose idea it was, he just hopes they’ll come up with some more soon.


End file.
